Elijo estar contigo
by Iciair
Summary: Y fue entonces cuando lo conocí a él. Aquel monstruo que me cautivó desde el primer momento. Un monstruo que me robó el corazón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y que solo supe darme cuenta cuando vi que estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo para estar con él. Globgor hizo que todo resultara más fácil y menos eterno... (entra para ver el summary completo).


_Y fue entonces cuando lo conocí a él. Aquel monstruo que me cautivó desde el primer momento. Un monstruo que me robó el corazón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y que solo supe darme cuenta cuando vi que estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo para estar con él. Globgor hizo que todo resultara más fácil y menos eterno. Mi rol como reina impedía que nos viéramos muy a menudo, pero cada segundo a su lado, se sentía como tocar el paraíso. Alejada de Shastacan, alejada de la política y alejada de todo lo que estuviese relacionado con Mewni._

* * *

 **¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

 **Eclipsa es sin duda alguna, mi personaje favorito de la serie, y desde que la conocimos en la tercera temporada he sentido mucha curiosidad por saber como fue su pasado, como se sintió al ser reina y al estar casada con un hombre al que no amaba, como conoció a Globgor... Y como por desgracia apenas hemos descubierto nada sobre su pasado, se me ocurrió crear un one-shot en que contase como fue su pasado de la manera en la que me he imaginado que podría haber sido.**

 **¡Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho!**

* * *

Era todo cada vez más difícil.

Sentía que estaba condenada a permanecer atada a aquel lugar hasta el día de mi muerte por el simple hecho de llevar sangre de la dinastía Butterfly recorriendo mis venas.

Aún recuerdo cuando siendo una niña pensaba que pertenecer a la realeza no tenía ninguna desventaja. Quiero decir, vives en un castillo, tienes casi todo lo que desees, riquezas, personal en el castillo que se dedica a atender tus necesidades, y muchas más cosas que solo teníamos las personas con sangre real. ¿Qué clase de niña iba a pensar que una vida como aquella iba a tener desventajas?.

Pero cuando mi madre murió y a mí me coronaron reina siendo una adolescente, choqué contra la cruda realidad y descubrí por mí misma que todo no es tan bonito como parece.

Permanecía gran parte del día encerrada en mi despacho, el trabajo se me amontonaba, me obligaban a tomar decisiones importantes que debían ser tomadas correctamente y no podía cometer ni el más mínimo error, y para colmo, te presionaban si tardabas demasiado en hacerlo. Dormir… hacía tiempo que no dormía cuatro horas seguidas siquiera y me veía obligada a permanecer despierta a base de montones y más montones de café.

Pero aquello no era lo peor.

Lo peor llegó cuando caí en la cuenta de que Mewni necesitaba un rey, un rey que engendrase con la reina a la princesa heredera al trono. Por lo que fui casada con Shastacan, un príncipe de un reino vecino que era considerado el más indicado para reinar Mewni a mi lado. Nunca lo llegué a amar, ni si quiera fui capaz de considerarlo un amigo. Él era un completo desconocido para mí, un desconocido arrogante egoísta y amargado. Un desconocido con el que dormía y era lo primero que veía al despertar cada mañana.

Mewni esperaba con ansias la noticia de que la heredera estuviera ya de camino, pero aquello no sucedía por más que lo intentásemos, y mis ganas de seguir intentándolo eran cada vez más escasas.

Hubo un día en el que sentía que ya no aguantaba más en aquel lugar, por lo que tomé la decisión de escaparme del castillo por unas horas para librarme de todo el estrés acumulado, y fue entonces cuando lo conocí a él. Aquel monstruo que me cautivó desde el primer momento. Un monstruo que me robó el corazón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y que solo supe darme cuenta cuando vi que estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo para estar con él. Globgor hizo que todo resultara más fácil y menos eterno. Mi rol como reina impedía que nos viéramos muy a menudo, pero cada segundo a su lado, se sentía como tocar el paraíso. Alejada de Shastacan, alejada de la política y alejada de todo lo que estuviese relacionado con Mewni.

—Si todo fuese distinto… ¿te casarías conmigo?—le pregunté una vez estando recostada entre sus brazos. Él me miró a los ojos y pude ver como una sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios. No fueron necesarias las palabras para saber cual era su respuesta.

Pero ambos sabíamos que por mucho que lo deseáramos, no podíamos estar juntos. Mirásemos por donde mirásemos, todo estaba en nuestra contra.

El tiempo fue pasando, nuestros sentimientos eran cada vez más fuertes y nuestras ganas de estar juntos eran cada vez mayores. Comenzamos a realizar más encuentros, no importaba que fuera de día, de noche o incluso de madrugada, con tal de vernos cualquier momento era perfecto. Globgor me habló una vez acerca de un templo de monstruos abandonado, se encontraba más allá del bosque de la muerte certera, pero aquello no impidió que visitáramos aquel lugar, el lugar en el que un día la situación se nos fue un poco de las manos y acabamos perdiendo el control por completo.

—Globgor, esto no está bien…— le susurré al darme cuenta de que estábamos pasando el límite.

Cuando nuestra relación empezó a ir más allá de la amistad le pedí evitar cualquier tipo de contacto físico que mostrase infidelidad hacia mi marido. Al principio, no hubo ningún problema, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo resultaba cada vez más difícil evitar demostrarnos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

—Lo sé, lo siento…— susurró plantando un delicado beso en mi hombro.—Ojalá todo fuese distinto...

" _Ojalá todo fuese distinto"._

Cerré los ojos y suspiré ante aquel comentario. Si todo fuese distinto no habrían más guerras, no habrían más tratados de paz en los que se establecía la paz pero no cambiaban nada, no más injusticias hacia los monstruos por culpa de los prejuicios que teníamos los mewmanos hacia ellos. Parecía mentira que después de llevar siglos conviviendo en una misma tierra con los monstruos aún no habíamos sido capaces de librarnos de ese miedo y de esa inseguridad que nos impide atrevernos a conocerlos. A conocerlos a ellos, a su cultura, a sus costumbres y a todo aquello que les hiciese ser lo que son hoy en día.

Era muy frustrante luchar por cambiar siglos de discriminación y darte cuenta de que todos tus esfuerzos servían en vano.

Siendo completamente consciente de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, me armé de valor y decidí dar el primer paso. Agarré con mi mano derecha una de las mangas de mi vestido y comencé a bajarla hasta dejar al descubierto un buen pedazo de la pálida piel de mi espalda. Me detuve ahí para mirar de reojo a Globgor, quien estaba sorprendido ante mi repentino cambio de opinión.

—¿No piensas hacer nada?— dije lanzándole una mirada seductora.

Como si hubiese sido hipnotizado y mis palabras fuesen lo único que le traían de vuelta a la realidad, salió de ese pequeño trance y pegó sus labios a mi oído mientras que sentía como una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar mi espalda de arriba abajo explorándola.

—Creía que querías detenerte.

—He cambiado de opinión, espero que tú también lo hayas hecho— le sonreí.

Y en aquel templo de monstruos abandonado, acabamos haciendo el amor.

Hacerlo con Shastacan era algo desagradable, asqueroso, insípido. Lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y esperar a que todo acabara de una vez. Pero con Globgor, por primera vez sentía que lo estaba disfrutando realmente, y esperaba, que aquella primera vez entre nosotros no fuese la última.

Se suele decir que la verdad tarde o temprano acaba saliendo a la luz, pues desgraciadamente, hubo un momento en el que nuestra verdad comenzó a hacerlo también.

—No intentes engañarme, sé perfectamente que me estás ocultando algo. Hace ya tiempo que te ausentas demasiado por motivos de trabajo, según dices. Pero conforme han ido pasando los meses tus ausencias han ido aumentando cada vez más y más. Dime a donde te vas cada vez que sales del castillo sin ningún guardia que te escolte, y esta vez, quiero la verdad.

Cada vez que sacaba el tema le iba dando largas que justificasen mis salidas del castillo y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo más me excusaba con cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera en ese instante para poder marcharme de allí y así zanjar el tema, pero esta vez estaba más molesto que de costumbre.

—Ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces: soy la reina de Mewni y por lo tanto, estoy constantemente ocupada. Además, no entiendo que mosca te ha estado picando últimamente para que te preocupe tanto lo que haga o deje de hacer—le expliqué con un tono de voz que le restaba importancia al asunto.

—Soy el rey de Mewni, merezco saber qué es lo que hace mi esposa que impida que el rey no esté involucrado.

—La reina es quien tiene la última palabra.

—Pero eso no significa que el rey no tenga derecho a opinar y colaborar.

—Eres un arrogante y un egoísta. Lo único que te preocupa realmente, es tomar las decisiones que más te convengan para saciar tu sed de dinero, por eso te preocupa las decisiones que tome yo, porque sabes que haré lo mejor para el pueblo. Eres tan miserable… Mewni no merece un rey como tú— le solté, sintiendo como la ira iba creciendo más y más en mi interior.

—¿Acaso Mewni merece una reina que se ausente cada vez que se le venga en gana y que como consecuencia de este acto, no cumpla con su deber?

—Ya te he dicho que…

—¡Mentirosa! ¡No te vas por motivos de trabajo! Te he visto en un par de ocasiones salir del castillo a escondidas, coger un caballo y perderte por el bosque. ¿Qué hay en ese bosque que tanto te interese? Porque más allá de ese bosque lo único que hay es un lago y hace apenas una semana mandé a un grupo de hombres a buscar algo fuera de lo normal en aquella zona, y ¿sabes qué? No vieron nada raro.

Me había pillado. Cuando comencé a entrar y salir a escondidas del castillo hace aproximadamente un año temía ser vista por alguna sirvienta y que se crease un rumor de que la reina escapaba de Mewni, pero tras ese largo periodo de tiempo jamás me pillaron y sentía que ya sería casi imposible que alguien lo hiciese.

—¿Nada qué decir? ¿Acaso he descubierto algo, querida?

Desvié la mirada lejos de él por miedo a que viese la verdad en mis ojos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Entonces estoy en lo cierto… Dime a qué demonios vas allí y tal vez me plantee reforzar o no la seguridad del castillo para impedir que salga y entre nadie sin ser visto.

—Sé que lo harás igualmente— le dije con un claro tono de desprecio en mi voz.

—Que bien me conoces— sonrió de lado. — Ahora, nos sentaremos y nos tomaremos una copa para relajarnos y poder hablar del tema. —se acercó a un carrito que había traído una sirvienta quien sabe cuando, en el que habían dos copas y una botella de vino sobre una bandeja. —¿Prefieres no sentarte? Bien —dijo llenando las copas al ver que no me había movido de donde estaba.

—Solo salgo al bosque porque necesito algo de tranquilidad, me estresa mucho estar todo el día metida en el despacho con la cabeza metida entre montones de papeles que parecen no acabarse nunca, y la cosa empeora cuando se tratan de decisiones de vital importancia para el reino. Sabes perfectamente que no es la primera vez que me escapo por el mismo motivo.

Y no le mentía. Una vez, poco después de la muerte de mi madre, se empezó a hablar de mi coronamiento y sobre como me cambiaría la vida el hecho de convertirme en reina. Acabé agobiándome y hui, hui lejos con la esperanza de ser libre por al menos unos instantes. Pero por muy lejos que estuviese del reino, sentía que llevaba unas cadenas a mis muñecas, unas cadenas que no tenían límite y que jamás llegaban a tensarse, unas cadenas invisibles que me decían de una manera u otra que mi lugar estaba en Mewni quisiera o no.

—Si solo era eso, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? Deberías tener en cuenta que podrías haber hablado conmigo. Podríamos haber realizado una escapada juntos incluso, cariño.

Siempre hacía lo mismo. Cada vez que teníamos una discusión había un momento en el que fingía tenerme afecto para que lo perdonase y siguiéramos con nuestras vidas como si nada hubiera pasado. Supongo que temía a que me cansara de él y decidiese acabar con esto, porque él podría odiarme eternamente pero jamás se le ocurriría divorciarse porque le beneficiaba económicamente estar conmigo, pero temía a que yo si fuese capaz de hacerlo.

—Nunca te he importado lo más mínimo, no actúes como si ahora lo hiciese.

—Eres mi esposa, Eclipsa, tengo que preocuparme por ti— se acercó a mí y me ofreció una de las copas llenas de vino, la cogí con algo de brusquedad para que viera que aún seguía molesta con él. Shastacan ante mi reacción, colocó una mano sobre mi mejilla y acarició esta suavemente con su pulgar.

—No creas que por fingir preocuparte eres un mejor marido.

—¿Ahora me estás diciendo que no soy un buen marido?

—Si lo hubieses sido quizás nunca me hubiese escapado.

—¿Así que es eso? ¿Hay alguien en tu vida, cierto?

Lamenté aquellas palabras al darme cuenta de que le di pie a que descubriese el verdadero motivo de mis escapadas al bosque.

Si descubría que me había enamorado de un monstruo se acabaría todo. Yo pagaría mi traición de alguna manera u otra y Globgor… harían lo posible por encontrarlo y acabar con él.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al imaginar el daño que le harían a Globgor por haberse acercado a mí, por lo que no me quedó más remedio que asentir débilmente con la cabeza sin ser incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos imaginando la sonrisa triunfal que tendría dibujada en la cara por ver en qué estado me encontraba ahora mismo.

—Eres ridícula— rió. —¿De verdad te crees que alguien va a ser capaz de amarte por lo que eres? Por Dios, mírate, eres una Butterfly, rebosas dinero. Solo es un pobre hombre que ha visto lo inocente que eres y cree poder beneficiarse a tu costa.

—¡Tú no sabes nada!— le grité.

—¿No? Cariño, siéntate y hablemos.

—¿Hablar?— lo miré sin comprender porque se estaba tomando esto de manera tan tranquila.

—Tienes que ser consciente de que ese hombre no puede estar eternamente en tu corazón. Eres la reina y mi esposa, no una campesina que pueda estar con cualquiera.

—No entiendes nada… esto no es un romance que empezó ayer…—tomé un sobo a la copa que sujetaba desde hace un rato con ambas manos y le pegué un sorbo para callarme y no contarle más de lo que debería.

—Motivo aún mayor para obligarte a que te olvides de él. Dime quien es. Puedo deshacerme de él y será todo más sencillo.

—Jamás le tocarás un solo pelo, y mucho menos estando yo para protegerlo de ti.— le amenacé.

Dejé la copa sobre la bandeja y di media vuelta dispuesta a marcharme, pero sentí su mano agarrando con fuerza mi brazo obligándome a detenerme.

—De aquí no salimos ninguno hasta que no solucionemos tu problema con ese imbécil.

—No te atrevas a insultarlo—aparté bruscamente mi brazo de su agarre y lo desafié, estábamos cara a cara siendo separados por apenas unos centímetros.

—Es lo mínimo que se merece por atreverse a tener sentimientos románticos por ti.

—Al menos él los tiene, a diferencia de ti.

—Te aseguro que no tendré piedad alguna cuando lo encuentre.

—Serás incapaz de enfrentarte a él.

—¿Incapaz?—rió— ¿Acaso voy a enfrentarme a un monstruo?

No sé si fue porque no le negué nada o si fue porque temía desde hacía tiempo estar en lo cierto o porqué demonios fue, pero se llevó una mano a la boca y se alejó lentamente de mí mirándome horrorizado.

—Me has… me has sido infiel con un monstruo— no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. —Cuando empezaste a preocuparte por ellos demasiado pensé que era porque eras demasiado buena con todo el mundo y comenzaste a sentir lástima por ellos, pero jamás pensé que tú… Dios santo, eres peor que ellos. Mewni jamás perdonará semejante traición.

Salí de la habitación matrimonial sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra más. Tenía que ir urgentemente a ver a Globgor.

Eran altas horas en la madrugada y caía una lluvia intensa que caía con fuerza e impedía que se escuchase cualquier otro sonido en el bosque, pero aquello no iba a detenerme. No. Tenía que seguir cabalgando hasta llegar a las afueras del bosque para encontrar a Globgor y buscar una solución que impidiese que esto acabara mal para nosotros.

Y lo vi, sentado debajo de un gran árbol que impedía que el agua se colase entre las ramas y cayera sobre él. Detuve al caballo y fui corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo. Siempre que nos reencontrábamos nos abrazábamos y nos mirábamos a los ojos, pero esta vez era incapaz de alzar la mirada, me sentía demasiado culpable de haberlo metido en este lío.

—Eclipsa, ¿estás bien?—preguntó preocupado tomándome en brazos.

Al no obtener respuesta, apartó la capucha de la túnica que llevaba conmigo y que me cubría parte de la frente y los ojos, y pudo ver como las lágrimas caían sin control alguno por mis mejillas.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Te juro que intenté evitarlo pero él ya sospechaba cosas! ¡Intenté convencerle de que no era así pero ya era tarde y yo ya no aguantaba más!

—Hey, hey, hey, tranquila— susurró deteniendo una de las lágrimas que comenzaba a caer por mi mejilla con sus dedos.

En aquel momento no habían palabras capaces de tranquilizarme. Cuando todo empezó sabía perfectamente que me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero nunca me mentalicé de que esto pudiera llegar a pasar.

—Shastacan lo sabe— dije en un hilo de voz.

Dudé de que hubiese podido escucharme, pues la lluvia caía con fuerza y yo apenas era capaz de articular una palabra en voz alta. Pero cuando vi sus cuatro ojos agrandarse por la sorpresa y llenarse de temor, supe que me había escuchado claramente.

—Lo siento mucho, lo entenderé si te enfadas, ¿vale? Pero te prometo que saldremos de esta, no sé como, pero lo haremos. Puedo borrarle la memoria, hay un hechizo para ello, o si quieres…— un pensamiento fugaz atravesó mi mente—… puedo borrarte a ti también la memoria y no recordarás nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros y yo no volveré a…

—Eclipsa— me interrumpió, pero no me di cuenta siquiera.

—…yo no volveré a acercarme a ti y no volveré a hacerte daño…

—Eclipsa— alzó mi barbilla con sus dedos delicadamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron—¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

—¿Yo?— asintió—Estar contigo.

Me costó comprender a donde quería llegar con aquello.

—¿Recuerdas cuándo discutimos porque estabas dispuesta a renunciar a todo por mí y yo me enfadé porque pensaba que aquello era una locura?

—¿Quieres… quieres estar conmigo?— le pregunté en un susurro.

—Nunca dije lo contrario. Pero escúchame, no te estoy obligando a nada, lo único que quiero es que hagas lo que creas mejor para ti, y si eliges quedarte en Mewni, borrarle la memoria a Shastacan y no volver a verme, lo entenderé. Quiero que seas feliz, con o sin mí, pero quiero que lo seas.

Y lo hice, tomé la que consideré la mejor decisión para mí. Abdiqué y me liberé de aquellas cadenas invisibles que llevaba cargando hacía ya tiempo. Porque lo deseaba, deseaba más que nada en el mundo estar junto a Globgor y ser feliz.

Y mientras atravesaba el bosque a caballo, cabalgando lo más rápido que el animal me permitía y mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando asegurándome de que nadie me perseguía, no pude evitar pensar en mi conversación con Glossaryck.

— _¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Tú eres el único que ha estado realmente ahí para mí y no me estás ayudando ahora que es cuando más te necesito! ¿¡Por qué no me estás ayudando!? No te haces una idea de lo aterrorizada que estoy, Glossaryck._

— _Elige lo que creas que es correcto._

En aquel momento no supe entender que era lo que trataba de decirme. Necesitaba calmarme y ponerme a reflexionar, pero era verdaderamente difícil hacerlo en medio de todo el caos que se había generado en apenas unas horas y que sentía que me devoraba conforme iban pasando los minutos. Pero ahora lo veía todo claro: Glossaryck me dio la opción de elegir, de elegir lo que era correcto para Mewni o de elegir lo que era correcto para mí. Sé que mi decisión ha sido egoísta, pues he escogido mi felicidad antes que a mi gente, y eso es algo que una buena reina jamás haría.

Sé que para cualquiera mi decisión no habrá sido la más acertada, pero por una vez decidí pensar en que era lo mejor para mí.

Que le den al mundo, yo elijo estar contigo.

* * *

Y ahí se encontraba ahora, de madrugada abrazada a sus rodillas en aquella habitación que le perteneció una vez durante su niñez y adolescencia mientras era incapaz de contener las lágrimas que llevaban horas cayendo por sus mejillas. A su lado, se encontraba el pequeño Glossaryck que llevaba varios minutos tirando del borde del pantalón de su pijama buscando llamar su atención.

—¿Globgor?— preguntó con un tono de voz melancólico reflejando una gran cantidad de preocupación en sus ojos.

Algo en ella se destruía cada vez que, sin saber porqué, mencionaba a su enamorado.

Tomó a Glossaryck entre sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. A pesar de no reconocer al Glossaryck que una vez conoció, él seguía estando ahí para ella, igual que en los viejos tiempos.

Se limpió el rastro de lágrimas con la manga del pijama y le regaló una sonrisa. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que seguir luchando. No iba a rendirse ahora después de todo lo que había hecho para estar con Globgor. Sus esfuerzos de antaño no iban a acabar siendo en vano.

* * *

 **La última parte me ha hecho dudar mucho sobre si debía ponerla o no porque sentía que estropeaba un poco el one-shot, pero desde que empecé a escribir esto mi intención siempre fue recrear como se sintió Eclipsa estando encerrada, sola y con un montón de tiempo libre para pensar mientras que esperaba a que llegase la hora de que se realizara el juicio he decidido añadirlo.**


End file.
